Кловер/Цитаты
При надевании маски Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Обращение к напарникам *''"Dallas!" ("Даллас!")'' *''"Hoxton!' ("Хокстон!")'' *''"Wolf!" ("Вулф!")'' *''"Chains!" ("Чейнс!")'' *''"Hey, Houston!" ("Эй, Хьюстон!")'' *''"Wick!" ("Уик!")'' *''"Jacket!" ("Джекет!")'' *''"Bonnie!" ("Бонни!")'' *''"Jiro!" ("Джиро!")'' *''"Sokol!" ("Сокол!")'' *''"Bodhi!" ("Боди!")'' *''"Jimmy!" ("Джимми!")'' *"Sydney!" ("Сидни!") *''"Follow me now!" ("Давай за мной!")'' *''"Guys!" ("Ребята!")'' *''"Hey, Hoxton! Somebody?" ("Эй, Хокстон! Кто-нибудь?")'' *''"Come on!" ("Пошли!")'' *''"Leg it, you fucker!" ("Скорее, ты, урод!")'' При применении навыка "Вдохновитель" * "We're not running in heels; move!" ("Ты не на каблуках, чтобы ковылять, шевелись!") * "Faster, come on!" ("Быстрее, давай же!") * "Fucking get a move on." ("Быстрее, нахуй!") * "Get back in the fight you big gobshite!" ("Возвращайся в битву, идиот!") * "Pain is an illusion! Those cops AREN'T! GET UP!" ("Боль — это иллюзия! А копы — НЕТ! ВСТАВАЙ!") * "Oh, you can rest when you're dead!" ("Оу, отдохнешь когда умрешь!") * "Stop arsing around! Get up!" ("Хватит страдать хуйней! Вставай!") * "Arses are for kicking, not sitting!" ("Жопа нужна для того, чтобы надирать ее, а не сидеть!") * "Get up and kill those ballbags NOW!" ("Вставай и убей этих уродов, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!") * "Up, laddie!" ("Вставай, мальчишка!") * "Rise and shine, laddie." ("Проснись и пой, мальчишка.") '' * ''"Hey you, get on you feet!" ("Эй, ты, вставай на ноги!") * "You, up, NOW!" ("Ты, встал, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!") * "Get the fuck up!" ("Вставай, блять!") По завершении ограбления *''"That was fucking deadly! Don't you fuck with the Payday gang!" ("Мы были чертовски смертоносными! Не вставай на пути у банды PAYDAY!")'' *''"Fucking textbook example of how you do it." ("Идеальный пример того, как это надо делать!")'' *''"Silent, deadly, fucking deadly!" ("Тихо, смертоносно, чертовски смертоносно!")'' *''"Haha, just as planned, smoother than a baby's arse." ("Хаха, все прошло по плану, даже глаже попы младенца.")'' *''"That's how it's done, stealth right up the arsehole!" ("Вот как это делается, настоящий стелс, засранцы!")'' *''"A great plan, a great crew and great execution!" ("Идеальный план, идеальная команда и идеальное исполнение!")'' *''"Perfect execution, that's how you fucking do it." ("Идеальное исполнение, вот как нужно это делать.")'' *''"THAT's how it's done." ("ВОТ как это делается.")'' *''"We actually fucking did it! FUCK me!" ("Мы наконец-то это сделали! Неужели!")'' *''"Fuck... me... hard!" ("Поимейте... меня... жёстко!") '' *''"Fuck me sideways!" ("Поимейте меня сзади!")'' *''"Suck on that, completely silent." ("Нахер это, абсолютная тишина!")'' *''"We're out, we did it, fucking get in!" ("Мы обрались, мы сделали это, сделали это, блять!")'' *''"Hahaha, shit hitting fans all over!" ("Ха-ха-ха, дерьмо находит фанатов повсюду!")'' *''"Someone's gonna get their arse reddened over this." ("Чья-то жопа сегодня сгорит от этого.")'' *''"Haha, I had my doubts about you guys ... not anymore." ("Хах, у меня были сомнения насчет вас, парни... но не теперь.")'' *''"Haha, great, time to crack open the coolies!" ("Ха-ха, здорово, время разбивать шары!")'' *''"Because we are fucking professionals!" ("Все потому что мы ебаные профессионалы!")'' *''"And that, lads, is how it's done!" ("Вот как это делается, мальчики!")'' *''"Oi! Coppers! SUCK IT!" ("Эй! Копы! Сосните!")'' Особые противники Снайперы *''"Sniper! Right there!" ("Снайпер! Вон там!")'' *''"Take cover! Sniper!" ("В укрытие! Снайпер!") '' Убийство снайперов *''"Haha, Sniper's pushing up daisies!" ("Хаха, снайпер теперь кормит червей!")'' *''"Haha, one Sniper less!" ("Ха-ха, одним Снайпером меньше!") '' *''"Sniper's taken care of!" ("Позаботилась о снайпере!")'' *''"Sniper out!" ("Снайпер выбыл из игры!")'' *''"Sniper got what he deserved!" ("Снайпер получил по заслугам!") '' Бульдозер *''"Oh shit! Bulldozer!" ("Вот дерьмо! Бульдозер!") '' *''"Big guy's coming!" ("Здоровяк идет!")'' *''"Goddamn Bulldozer!" (" Чёртов Бульдозер!") '' Убийство бульдозеров *''"Haha, Bulldozer eliminated!" ("Ха-ха,Бульдозер убит!") '' *''"One Bulldozer less in the world!" ("Одним Бульдозером меньше в мире!") '' *''"Took care of the Bulldozer!" ("Позаботилась о бульдозере!") '' *''"Bulldozer down!" ("Бульдозер мертв!")'' *''"Got the big guy!" ("Убила здоровяка!")'' *''"I got the Dozer!" ("Я убила дозера!")'' Тазер *''"Taser! Keep your distance!" ("Тазер! Держите дистанцию!")'' *''"Don't let the Taser get close!" ("Не позволяйте тазеру подойти близко!")'' *''"Taser, watch out!" ("Тазер, осторожней!")'' *''"Look out, Taser!" ("Вон там Тазер!")'' Убийство Тазеров *''"Woooo! One Taser less in the world!" ("ВУ-ХУ! Одним тазером меньше!")'' *''"Taser eliminated!" ("Сняла тазера!")'' *''"Hehe! Taser down!" ("Хехе, тазер убит.")'' *''"Hahaha! Got the Taser!" ("Хахаха! Убила тазера!")'' *''"Heeheehee, that Taser just went tits up." ("Хихихи, этот тазер, кажется, наебнулся.")'' Щиты *''"Look out! Shield!" ("Смотрите! Щит!")'' *''"Fucking shield!" ("Сраный щит!")'' *''"AAAAAGH! SHIEEELLDDDD!" ("ААААА! ЩИТ!")'' Убийство щитов *''"Took care of the Shield!" ("Позаботилась о щите!")'' *''"Hahaha! The Shield's dead!" ("Хахаха! Щит мертв!")'' *''"One Shield less in the world, everybody!" ("Одним щитом меньше, ребята!")'' *''"Woooo! Shield eliminated!" ("Вуху! Щит устранен!")'' *''"Shield's history!" ("Щит в прошлом!")'' Клокер *''"Sneaky fucking Cloaker" ("Сраный крадущийся клокер!")'' *''"Oh shit! Cloaker!" ("Блять! Клокер!")'' Убийство клокеров *''"Hahaha, killed the Cloaker!" ("Хахаха, убила клокера!")'' *''"Cloakers's history!" ("Клокер в прошлом!")'' *''"Cloakers's dead!" ("Клокер мертв!")'' *''"One Cloaker less in the world!" ("Одним клокером меньше!")'' *''"Call me the Cloaker smoker!" ("Зовите меня Кловер-убийца клокеров!")'' Турель SWAT * "Watch that turret." ("Следите за турелью.") * "Watch that turret gang!" ("Следите за турелью, ребята!") Медик Убийство медика *''"Medic is dead." ("Медик убит.")'' Доминация *''"Get your hands up, motherfucker!" ("Поднял руки вверх, ублюдок!")'' *''"I'm telling you to fucking get on the ground!" ("Я тебе сказала лечь на сраный пол!")'' *''"Put your fucking hands up!" ("Подними свои ебаные руки вверх!")'' *''"Hands up! Up!" (Руки вверх! ВВЕРХ!")'' *''"Drop the weapon! Now!" ("Брось оружие! Сейчас же!")'' *''"Now down on your knees!" ("На колени!")'' *''"Now hand-cuff yourself!" ("А теперь надел наручники!")'' *''"Drop the gun!" ("Брось пушку!")'' Взаимодействие с гражданскими *''"New game! Everyone pretend to be a nice rug! Winner doesn't get shot in the face." ("Новая игра! Каждый старается изобразить тряпку! Победитель не получит пулю в лицо.")'' *''"How often do I have to say? Stay still or I'll skin you and use your wrinkly ballsack as a purse!" ("Сколько я могу повторять? Лежать, а не то выпотрошу тебя и буду использовать твою мошонку как кошелек!") '' *''"Everybody stay still and quiet, and the nice Irish lady won't have to fucking eviscerate you." ("Если каждый будет лежать смирно, милой ирландской леди не придется выпотрошить вас.")'' *''"Alright, we're playing a new game called move and I'll fucking kill you. Your turn!" ("Итак, сыграем в новую игру под названием "Двинься и я тебя нахуй убью". Ваш ход!")'' *''"Stay off the phones, unless you want them jammed up you arsehole!" ("Руки от телефонов, а не то запихаю их вам в жопу.")'' *''"Secret to staying alive is me not having to eviscerate you with your own cock, right?" ("Главный секрет долгой и счастливой жизни — не заставлять меня прибегать к потрошению твоим собственным хуем.")'' *''"The ground is full of heroes. Don't join them." ("Много героев умерло. Не стоит присоединяться к ним.")'' *''"Are you having trouble with my accent? Stay down!" ("У тебя со слухом проблемы? Лежать!")'' *''"Don't talk, don't fucking move — don't die." ("Не говорить, не двигаться — не умереть.")'' *''"You can watch on the news later — head down!" ("Посмотрите это позже в новостях — лицом в пол!")'' *''"Don't think about getting brave, sunshine!" ("Не вздумай геройствовать, солнышко.")'' *''"Move and I'll execute you, you fucker!" ("Двинешься и я тебя прирежу, придурок.")'' *''"The next time you move will be your last, you hear?" ("Двинетесь еще раз — двинетесь в последний раз, слышите меня?")'' *''"On the fucking ground! Now!" ("На пол! Сейчас же!")'' *''"Don't move, don't even fucking breathe." ("Не двигаться и даже не сметь дышать.")'' *''"Eat the ground or EAT MY FIST, TWAT!" ("Жуй землю или ОТВЕДАЕШЬ МОЕГО КУЛАКА, УРОД!")'' Переход к плану B * "Let's have a céilí people!" ("Пора собраться вместе, люди!") * "Plan A is always a shite anyway!" ("План А всегда был дерьмом!") * "Let's have a hoolie!" ("Начнем веселье!") Ответы на пейджер *''"Uh, I think a rat ate through a cable here, ooh, yeah, I think I see it. Cable crumbs." ("Ох, думаю это крыса прогрызла провода, о, да, теперь я вижу это. Ошметки проводов.")'' *''"All clear control." ("Все чисто, центр.")'' *''"Apologies Control, got my radio and my cellphone mixed up, I was trying to text Leeroy." ("Мои извинения, центр, спутала радио с телефоном, хотела написать Лирою.")'' *''"Sorry, just adjusting my uniform, accidentally hit the alert button, no problems here though." ("Простите, просто поправляла форму, случайно нажала на тревожную кнопку, никаких проблем.")'' *''"We read: no alarms, no threats, no excitement, no ... nothing. Basically." ("Ничего нового: ни тревог, ни угроз, ни чего-то привлекающего внимание, ни... ничего. Абсолютно")'' *''"Sorry *ahem*, radio fell off the shelf while I was taking a dump. Please don't tell my supervisor."'' *''"Uh ... just some drunks ... they've moved along now. Everything is A-OK." ("Эм... просто пара алкашей... они уже ушли. Все в ПО-рядке.")'' *''"Sorry to spook you, Control *ahem*, got dick fingers you see. Pressed alert by accident." ("Извините, что потревожила, центр, хуевые руки, понимаете. Случайно нажала на тревогу.")'' *''"We are all fine... " ("У нас всё в порядке...")'' *''"Sorry, been reading the Walking Dead comic, scared the shit out of me, bit shook up." ("Простите, читала комикс "Ходячие мертвецы", слишком перепугалась.")'' *''"Sorry Control, thought I saw a masked gunman, it was just a cat." ("Простите, центр, подумала, что увидела человека в маске и с оружием, а это кошка.")'' *''"My colleauge was arsing around and accidentally hit the alert, we're fine though." ("Мой напарник занимался хуйней и случайно нажал на тревогу. У нас все в порядке, да.")'' *''"We're fine here, thought I saw something, but I didn't ... it's fine, right?" ("Все в порядке, просто показалось, что увидела что-то... это нормально,верно?")'' *''"Nothing's up here but my blood pressure." ("Ничего, просто давление.")'' *''"Don't worry about it, Control, just the chili Jalapenos I had for lunch" ("Не беспокойтесь, центр, это просто перец халапеньо, который я съела на обед.")'' *''"We're fine, probably shouldn't have had that Sushi I found in the fridge." ("Мы в порядке, может не стоило съедать то суши, которое нашла в холодильнике.")'' *''"Nope, we're fine. Hate to say it, but I saw a spider, it's dealt with." ("Нет, мы в порядке. Не хотелось это говорить, но я увидела паука, с ним покончено.")'' *''"Sorry Control, uh ... just walked into a lamp post. Everything's fine." ("Простите, центр, эм... просто столкнулась со столбом. Все в порядке.")'' *''"God, I wish there were some crooks breaking in and doing a heist, spice the night up!" ("Боже, как же я хочу, чтобы пара воров ворвалась и устроила кражу чего-либо, чтобы развеять скуку.")'' *''"Hey, yeah, no problems, sat on the goddamn radio." ("Эм, да, никаких проблем, села на чертово радио")'' *''"Nope, we're all fine here, yep, everything's fine." ("Неа, мы в порядке, ага, все в абсолютном порядке.")'' *''"We're fine control, I uhhhmm just wanted to hear your voice..." ("Все в порядке, центр, я просто хотела услышать ваш голос...")'' *''"Excitement? Here? You must be shitting me."'' Метательное оружие * "Frag out, fuckers!" ("Осколочная пошла, ублюдки!") * "Gonna be a boom!" ("Сейчас рванет!") * "Hold your bollocks!" ("Следите за яйцами!") * "Get clear, grenade!" ("Разойдитесь, граната!") Снаряжение Когда поднимает на ноги (только как ИИ-напарник) * "Want me to kiss it better?" ("Поцеловать, чтобы полегчало?") * "Don't cry! Be Clover's brave little soldier." ("Не ной! Побудь бравым солдатиком для меня.") '' Характерные для определенной карты Убежище Общие Если не взаимодействовать: * ''"I need a drink." ("Мне нужно выпить.") * "Is Hoxton still mad at me? ...Nah, he can't be." ("Хокстон все еще злится на меня..? Нет, вряд ли.") * "I wanna buy something, but I don't know what." ("Я хочу что-нибудь купить, но не знаю что.") * "Yearning for some pot pie over here." ("Как же иногда хочется пирога...") * "What is that riverdance crap all about anyway?" ("В чем вообще смысл риверданса?") При взаимодействии (1-й уровень комнаты): * "It's a good idea to have a security system in place, but this shit won't do. We'll need a massive upgrade." ("Завести систему безопасности — идея хорошая, но это дерьмо едва работает. Нужно полное обновление.") '' * ''"Does this shit even work? Where do we get these monitors, from the trash?" ("Это дерьмо вообще работает? Откуда мы взяли эти мониторы, с помойки?") * "If you guys want to be the charge of security, I'll need a better fucking equipment." ("Если вы хотите почувствовать себя в безопасности, дайте мне оборудование получше.") * "I can't say I fancy this so called 'security system'. What, are we poor or something?" ("Не могу это "нечто" назвать системой безопасности. Мы бедные али чего?") * "You know, looking at this, you wouldn't think we ever got paid." ("Знаешь, смотря на это как-то начинаешь сомневаться в том, что мы вообще получаем деньги.") При взаимодействии (2-й уровень комнаты): * "I'm thinking we need cameras throughout the whole safe house, don't you agree?" ("Я думаю нам стоит поставить камеры по всему дому, тебе так не кажется?") * "It's not the latest shit in the market, but it's starting to look like a security system." ("Это не самое лучшее дерьмо, которое можно приобрести на рынке, но это хотя бы выглядит как система безопасности.") * "Kinda funny I'm in charge of security. I mean, I do have the experience, but it's always been about how to get around them, not set it up." ("Забавно, что я занимаюсь безопасностью. Я имею в виду то, что у меня есть опыт, но в плане её обхода, а не настройки.") * "The security system is slowly getting into place." ("Система безопасности потихоньку становится реальностью.") * "Slowly but steady, we're getting there. Better desk, better monitors... But we can still do fucking better, you know?" ("Медленно, но верно мы обновляемся. Рабочий стол уже более-менее, то же с мониторами. Но, знаешь, нам еще есть куда расти.") Определенному члену банды * Бонни: "What do you say Bonnie, are we hitting the town tonight? I think It's time we show the lads how real women party." ("Что скажешь, Бонни? Идем сегодня в город? Думаю, самое время показать реальность женской дружбы.") * Далласу: "Captain America, do you got a new job for us or what? Otherwise I plan to drink myself silly." ("Капитан Америка, у тебя есть какая-либо работенка для нас или нет? Если нет, то я думаю пить в одиночестве.") * Хокстону: "Hey there, you're not still mad at me are you?" ("Эй, ты же не злишься все ещё на меня, верно?") Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи